Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Usagi, Nissha, & Taiyo's journey continues after Usagi falls into a trance & has a vision about upcoming events of a new looming battle & two mysterious new Senshi appear & after Nissha & Taiyo are defeated, a strange woman appears at the Hikawa Shrine to enlist Usagi, Nissha, & Taiyo for them to become Ninjas & receive the next power upgrade for them to become Sun Soldiers again!
1. 01 The Power of The Ninja, Part 1

Today on Sailor Moon Solar V, Usagi has a vision of the  
upcoming conflict. And afterwards they encounter two  
new Senshi. And later are confronted by an unusual woman.  
What will happen next? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 131: "Usagi's Big Secret Uncovered! The Evil Ninja Warriors Appears!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Naru, Luna,  
Artemis, and Corona all walked down the street. The day was  
beautiful. Usagi wore a beautiful white summer dress with white  
high heeled shoes. Nissha wore a beautiful orange dress with matching  
shoes and Taiyo wore a yellow summer dress with matching shoes. Anyway,  
the day was about to be spoiled when Usagi suddenly stopped. Rei spoke  
up.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

Rei asked. However, Usagi didn't respond. Usagi just stood there. it  
had been a while since Usagi had a vision of any type. All all waited  
patiently for Usagi to speak. Then she finally spoke.

"Trouble is coming..."

Usagi spoke. The vision didn't come all at once as it had in the past.  
Then after a few minutes Usagi spoke again.

"Trouble is coming, the mysterious warriors shall strike..."

Usagi spoke again and many minutes later she continued.

"The true enemy is cloaked in darkness..."

Everyone was worried because Usagi had not given a vision in this  
fashion. Normally it was very quick, however after several more minutes,  
Usagi spoke again.

"The Sun Soldiers shall fight amongst themselves in a struggle for peace...  
the Soldier of the Moon shall eventually be captured..."

Usagi spoke again. Then after several more minutes, Usagi again spoke.

"The greatest crisis lies ahead, the Sailor Senshi shall increase by two!  
The world will be in the hands of the Gunshi Five..."

Usagi spoke again while still in a trance. Then after a moment she spoke  
again.

"The world will be plunged into outer darkness... however the world will  
be saved but at a cost..."

Usagi had spoken again, and then she said no more. However she didn't  
snap out of her trance.

"Why hasn't she snapped out of the trance?"

Ami asked.

"Maybe the trance was too powerful."

Luna stated. After another thirty minutes Usagi snapped out of her trance  
and collapsed and Nissha and Taiyo caught Usagi before she could hurt herself.

"... what have I been doing?"

Usagi asked suddenly. Rei came up to Usagi and answered her.

"You had a vision and you were in a trance."

Rei explained.

"Oh, I see."

Usagi answered.

"Let's go to the Hikawa Shrine. We can discuss the vision in detail and try  
to make sense of it."

Luna suggested. Everyone proceeded to the Hikawa Shrine when suddenly two  
unusual Senshi appeared. Their Sailor Fuku's were a mixture of orange and green.  
Their hair was blond and their hair was in Odangos with jewels and their eyes  
were both blue. They were simply called 'the Ninja Warriors' The two new Senshi  
went on the offensive. The other Senshi were surprised and and went on the offensive.  
Luna spoke up.

Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Naru... get Usagi out of here. She can't transform  
and she will be in danger if she stays. Now go. Get Usagi out of here!"

Luna ordered. The Inner Senshi transformed and got grabbed Usagi and started  
running away to safety. Nissha stayed and transformed into Sailor Sun and Sailor  
Solar.

"Protecting the third planet from the Sun and its inhabitants, I am  
Sailor Sun!"

Sailor Sun spoke.

"I am the guardian of the Sun and of Earth! I am Sailor Solar!"

Sailor Solar spoke.

"And we will burn you up to cinders!"

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar yelled at the two new Senshi.

"I see... you are those fabled Sun Soldiers... I am Sailor Sol."

Sailor Sol started.

"I am Sailor Solaris."

Sailor Solaris continued.

"We will destroy all who get in our way!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris announced. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar were surprised  
that there was two other Sun Soldiers out there. At least that is what they called them.  
Sailor Sun then called her attack.

"Sun Thermal Meltdown!"

Sailor Sun yelled as her power went towards Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris. However,  
they easily dodged the attack.

"Solar Corona Wave!"

Sailor Solar yelled as she hurled a ball of solar energy at Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris.  
Like before, Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris easily dodged the attack easily. Then Sailor Sol  
spoke.

"Are you two children done yet? Try this on for size! Sol Massive Wave!"

Sailor Sol yelled as she made a wave of solar energy form into her hand and she released  
it and hurled it at Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar and they fell to the ground.

"We will crush you! Solaris Pulsar Wave!"

Sailor Solaris yelled as she firmed a hot ball of starry matter in her hand and she released  
it at the Sun Soldiers and they fell to the ground.

"We got to get out of here. There will be another time we can confront them. I say we make  
a break for it."

Sailor Solar spoke.

"You're right. No sense in being killed here. Let's go."

Sailor Sun agreed. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar got up from the ground and ran towards the  
Hikawa Shrine. The other Senshi had already gathered there and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar  
re-transformed and went to where the others were.

"Are you okay Nissha and Taiyo?"

Corona asked.

"We are fine. we weren't hurt. However we were no match for those two new Senshi."

Nissha replied.

"I wonder who they were."

Taiyo added.

"We haven't understood Usagi's vision either. Maybe those two new  
Makoto thought. The others didn't know the significance of the vision. Then a young woman  
about the age of twenty-five. She had lavender hair, green eyes and stood six foot two  
inches tall. She walked up to Shrine and entered where all the Senshi were. The outer  
Senshi was also there. She spoke to them.

"I am looking for three girls... Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, Nissha Gunshi, and Taiyo Gunshi.  
I have come for you. I have a proposition for you if you three are willing to hear it."

The woman spoke to them.

"Go ahead, we are listening."

Nissha announced.

"Good. My name is Otome Migoto. I run a Ninja Shrine, where I train girls to better themselves  
and also how to defend themselves. Sometime ago, I was contacted by a woman by the name of  
Julia Gunshi. She told me your true identities and that you would be here at this exact location  
and at this very time. I have developed a way of strengthening your 'Solar Powers' but, it comes  
at a price. It will not be easy. To enter my Ninja Shrine as a student, each student must be probed  
for secrets. Understand, I am a psychic. Will probe your minds with your permission. Remember, holding  
secrets from each other will not be allowed if you are to enter my Ninja Shrine. Are you three  
ready?"

Otome asked.

"Yes. I'll go first."

Nissha volunteered.

"Good."

Otome closed her eyes and concentrated on Nissha. It didn't take long that Otome smiled and  
she spoke.

"You hide nothing. Who's next?"

Otome announced.

"I will."

Taiyo volunteered. Otome closed her eyes again and concentrated on Taiyo. Like Nissha,  
Taiyo hid nothing.

"Perfect also."

Otome announced. Then she spoke again.

"Now, will the third sister also hide nothing? Are you ready?"

Otome asked. Usagi gulped. She already didn't like her. Not because she was psychic  
like she was, but that she could probe Usagi's deepest secrets. Then Usagi spoke up.

"Yes, I am ready."

Usagi was nervous and Otome felt that. She knew Usagi was hiding something very big  
and very secret. Otome closed her eyes and probed Usagi's mind. Usagi tried to  
hide her secret but she couldn't. In mere moments, She knew what Usagi had hid and  
Otome opened her eyes and spoke.

"You are very unusual. You are very peculiar for a girl who wears glasses and is  
psychic as well. Did you think that by hiding your secret from me like you hid from  
your sisters and friends? I bet they didn't know that you Usagi Tsukino Gunshi... just  
like your friend Ami Mizuno... a genius! I bet you all didn't know that? Now come on  
admit it. Otherwise you can't receive this new power that your mother had provided  
for you!"

Otome announced as she revealed Usagi's deepest secret to all the Senshi and to Nissha  
and Taiyo. They were all shocked. Usagi then spoke.

"Me... you're kidding... right? Me at the same level as Ami-Chan? No... no way!"

Usagi stammered. Her heart beat very fast and her body began to shake and tremble. Her body  
began to sweat as well. Otome looked displeased with Usagi.

"So... it is true... your actions reveal the truth! Now, please admit it!"

Otome insisted. Usagi spoke again.

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! I AM NO GENIUS!"

Usagi yelled and she ran off from the shrine into Tokyo.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

Luna yelled. Usagi continued running until her strength gave out. She collapsed at  
a small park by a river in Tokyo and sobbed under a tree. It was true. Her secret  
was out. But admitting it to others was hard to do. At the Shrine Otome spoke again.

"I need to ask you all something. Have you ever seen Usagi act very strangely or  
hide things about herself from you?"

Otome asked. Nissha and Taiyo thought for a moment. Then Nissha spoke up.

"Yes, it is clear now. I remember a time when I seen Usagi was acting strange!  
We had just came to Tokyo looking for Usagi and we saw her at the Library and  
we found her sleeping with her head and her arms on top of a book she must had  
been reading..."

Nissha thought back as she spoke.

"What kind of book was it?"

Otome asked. Nissha thought some more and she spoke.

"It was some time of human biology book. It looked like a difficult college  
level text book. Why would Usagi hide something like that?"

Nissha revealed.

"Because, Julia our mother used to do the same thing... hide things from  
others... I mean secrets."

Taiyo announced.

"I see."

Otome spoke.

"We got to find her! If those two new Senshi find her they may hurt her!"

Nissha spoke in an urgent tone.

"Ami, Luna, and myself will go with you and Taiyo and look for Usagi."

Rei announced to Nissha.

"I will accompany you as well."

Otome spoke them. Rei, Ami, Nissha, Taiyo, Luna, and Otome went and looked  
in Tokyo and after awhile, they had found her. Nissha and Taiyo went and  
talked with Usagi.

"Usagi..."

Nissha started.

"Nissha... sorry for running off."

Usagi apologized.

"Usagi, we know why you hid your secret from us. Want to know why?"

Nissha announced to Usagi.

"Why?"

Usagi asked.

"Mother, had the same bad habit Usagi and she was also a genius as well.  
You had inherited those traits from her Usagi. How did you hide it  
for so long?"

Nissha asked. Usagi spoke up.

"Long before Shingo was born, I had an overwhelming desire to learn about  
everything. I would ask Ikuko and Kenji what that was... and I would  
ask questions of how certain items worked. I wanted to learn more. However,  
that would change when Ikuko announced that she was pregnant and she was going  
to have a baby boy. I knew that if Shingo knew I was a genius and extremely  
intelligent, that he might tease me, so I hid from that point on, but privately  
I would continue to study and to learn only when no one was around. I even  
considered later of coming in the open and revealing I was a genius, but when  
I had met Ami for the first time and how people always judged and criticized of  
her being very intelligent and a genius. I knew I couldn't take the criticism  
and i hid it from that point forward."

Usagi revealed the truth. Her tears stopped flowing. She looked at Otome and  
spoke again.

"I am sorry for hiding it and running off."

Usagi apologized and looked saddened a bit by hiding it for so long.

"Usagi, there are many people that wouldn't admit that they hid something.  
But, you came clean and admitted your fault. I admire you for that. Usagi,  
Nissha, and Taiyo. Please come with me so you may begin your training. Shall  
we go?"

Otome asked.

"Very Well."

Usagi agreed as Nissha and Taiyo helped her off the ground. Otome then  
took them back to the shrine where a car had waited for them and she  
spoke again.

"Please come with me. After you have completed your training, you may  
return here."

Otome told them.

"Corona and Luna. Please go with them and help them succeed. Our world will  
be depending on them."

Artemis spoke. Then Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Otome, Luna, and Corona entered  
the vehicle. Their new journey had begun.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi, begin their  
training to receive the new Solar Powers that Otome had told them about.  
Will they be strong enough to endure the process of receiving these  
new powers? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is:

"The Sun Soldiers Special Training, The Truth of Hidden Ninja Shrine!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 07/31/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	2. 02 The Power of The Ninja, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Usagi fell into a trance  
and had a vision about the upcoming struggle with the new  
enemy and then two mysterious new Senshi appeared. Then Usagi  
was wisked to safety and Nissha and Taiyo transformed but were  
easily defeated by the new Senshi. Then at the Shrine a strange  
woman appeared and revealed herself to Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi...  
that she was the leader of a Ninja Shrine and she probed Usagi,  
Nissha, and Taiyo. Everyone found out that Usagi hid her deepest  
and darkest secret from them, that she was an actual Genius.  
However, Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo must undergo training to  
have their powers upgraded. can they do it? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode ?: "Episode Title Here"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were transported by car outside of  
Tokyo to a shrine which was also an academy where girls were  
trained. The car stopped and the Gunshi triplets along with  
Luna and Artemis got out. Otome also got out. Then Otome  
spoke.

"Follow me girls."

Otome told them as they went inside. The place was large.  
There were all sorts of trees everywhere. There were students  
everywhere. A young lady ran ran up to Otome and spoke.

"Otome-sama, you have returned. Who are these new recruits?"

The young lady asked.

"I will reveal everything soon. Assembly in thirty minutes. Please  
let everyone know."

Otome announced and she took Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo to a room  
where was a lot of computers. Then Otome picked up three uniforms.

"Here change into this. This will be your uniform while you are here."

Otome told them. Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi changed into those uniforms.  
Within moments, they were changed and returned to Otome.

"Well, those uniforms look good on you."

Otome told them. Then it was time for the assembly. Otome had Usagi,  
Nissha, and Taiyo stand on the stage. This stage was special. It was a  
stage that revealed a person's true appearance. Then Otome spoke.

"Everyone, here we have not only three new recruits, but these girls  
are in no means 'ordinary.' These girls have saved Tokyo and the world  
numerous of times. I am pleased to introduce to the Gunshi Triplets.  
Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, Nissha, Gunshi, and Taiyo Gunshi. There are in  
fact the ones that was predicted in prophecy that would be here at this  
certain time and place. They are in fact the Sun Soldiers and are here  
to defeat the enemy and keep Tokyo at peace."

Otome told them and the stage lit up and Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were  
transformed into their Princess forms automatically. The crowd looked  
shocked.

"However, Usagi cannot transform because her Talisman was destroyed in  
the last fight. However, Nissha and Taiyo still have theirs intact."

Otome revealed. Nissha and Taiyo looked shocked that Otome knew a lot  
about them. Then Nissha and Taiyo were automatically transformed into  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.

"And to top it all off like icing on a cake, Usagi here is psychic  
and has a scarred heart. Not only that, Usagi is one of those people  
who doesn't like admitting that she is an actual genius."

Otome revealed. Usagi looked shocked and surprised. Otome spoke  
again.

"Now, Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo please come with me."

Otome told them. Meanwhile, in the mountains far beyond any person would  
dare to travel. Kokuten Gunshi and Furea Gunshi stood before Klax. Klax  
was a large multi-horned mutant. he spoke to them.

"So, you found them?"

Klax asked.

"Yes, boss. We found them, those Sun Soldiers we did."

Kokuten answered.

"Those two were no match for us."

Furea revealed.

"I see. Make sure you finish them off. They must not stand in the master's  
way!"

Larin spoke to them.

"Yes, my lady."

Kokutan and Furea spoke as they bowed. meanwhile, back at the Ninja Shrine,  
Otome took the Gunshi Triplets and spoke to them again.

"The job you three have to accomplish is to undergo an absorption of the  
Solar Power i have developed over the years. Since there is one chamber,  
each of you will take turns and try to overcome the power of that chamber.  
Otome pointed towards the chamber for Nissha to enter. Nissha did as she was  
told. Otome the spoke up.

"Nissha, it is important that you clear your mind of this process. Think only  
on this energy transfer."

Otome instructed. She turned on the machine and the transfer for Nissha began.  
The machine was set at half power. After about thirty minutes or more, the  
procedure was done for Nissha and she stepped out.

"That was exhausting."

Nissha stated. She looked at her brooch and it was changed. It's colors  
were Orange and Green. The Otome told Taiyo to step into the chamber and  
Taiyo did as well stepped in and cleared her mind as she stepped in.  
Also, the machine was set at half power. Taiyo went through the procedure  
also and afterwards, it was complete and she stepped out and looked at  
her brooch and it had the same colors as Nissha's. Then Otome had Usagi  
to step in the machine. And she spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi-San, please try and clear your mind. Think only of this procedure.  
The machine will be a full power! Now, please step in."

Otome told her. Usagi got in and the machine started up. It was only the  
beginning and the machine would put Usagi to the test, however, could  
Usagi actually endure the procedure and would her powers be restored as  
well as her Talisman? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: The procedure continues for Usagi  
and her Talisman is restored as well as her powers. Otome urges them  
to transform again and Klax releases a new Mutant Beast called 'Mutant  
Mask' and the Sun Soldiers fight the beast as well as those new Senshi  
again! Can they win? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is:

"The Power of Three! The Sun Soldiers Powers Up: Ninja Style!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 08/01/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	3. 03 The Power of The Ninja, Part 3

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi were  
attacked by the evil ninja warriors named Sailor Sol and Sailor  
Solaris who looked exactly like them. Usagi was wisked away to  
safety by the Inner Senshi and later on it was revealed that  
Usagi was a genius. Then the Sun Soldiers started going through  
the process to receive new powers! Can they do it? Find out  
next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 133: "The Power of Three! The Sun Soldiers Powers Up: Ninja Style!"  
By The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was in the machine that Nissha and Taiyo were in that strengthened  
their powers. Otome told Usagi to clear mind and to only think about the  
situation at hand. Otome turned the machine to full power for Usagi. The  
machine's solar energy coursed through Usagi's body. Usagi groaned as the  
power surged in her. Before her, her Solar Talisman which was previously  
destroyed, was now fully restored and re-united with her heart shaped  
necklace that Rei had given her. The procedure was complete and Usagi  
stepped out.

"How do you feel?"

Otome asked.

"Energized."

Usagi answered calmly.

"Good. Now, you three. Listen up very carefully. It's true, the three of  
you aren't Ninjas and I don't expect you become ninjas. I asked you to come  
here so you could receive the solar power that your mother had told me to give  
to you. There are four rules I would like you to obey while you are here.  
First, don't use your power for personal gain. Never keep secrets among each other.  
Always defeat the evil forces, and never leave a follow ninja behind."

Otome told them.

"We will try to follow the instructions you have given us."

Nissha announced to Otome.

"Good. Usagi, I have made it to where when you're transformed, you will wear  
contacts instead of glasses. That way no one will notice who you are..."

Otome revealed to Usagi and then the alarm went off.

"Those two evil Senshi are back and they have a monster with them. They are at  
a quarry outside of Tokyo. You must intercept them. Please step on to the portal.  
I will transport you to where they are."

Otome told them. Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo stepped on to the portal and the Sun Soldiers  
vanished in an instant and appeared to where Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris was at.  
Mutant Mask was with them. The evil Ninja Warriors spoke.

"So, you three came back? We will crush you!"

Sailor Sol told them.

"Not likely, you evil scum! Nissha and Taiyo. Let's do it. Sun Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi shouted as she transformed. A bright orange flash occured and Usagi transformed  
into Solar Sailor Moon.

"Right. Sun Power! Make Up!"

Nissha called out as she transformed. She transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Solar Power! Make Up!"

Taiyo yelled and she transformed into Sailor Solar. The Sun Soldiers stood there transformed  
wearing the exact type of Sailor Fuku that Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris wore.

"We are the shining hope of this world..."

Sailor Sun started.

"... We will save this planet and destroy the darkness..."

Sailor Solar continued.

"... And we will save this town..."

Usagi continued and then the Sun Soldiers spoke in unison.

"... WE ARE THE SUN SOLDIERS WILL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and completed their words of introduction.

"Oh you girls have come to play? Get them Mutant Mask!"

Sailor Sol commanded

"Right commander!"

Mutant Mask answered. Mutant Mask was a large bull like mutant wearing armor  
and a helmet shaped mask on his face.

"You will die Sun Soldiers!"

He yelled as he charged at them.

"Sun Solar Flare!"

Sailor Sun yelled as a huge ball of Solar energy was formed in her hands and  
she released it and it hit Mutant Mask.

"Solar Sun Pulsar!"

Sailor Solar yelled as a bright yellow ball of light appeared in her hand and  
she released it at Mutant Mask and it hit him burning him a bit more.

"Let's put our hands together and give him a taste of Solar Power!"

Solar Sailor Moon instructed.

"Right!"

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar agreed. They put their hands together and they  
spoke in unison.

"SUN SOLDIERS SOLAR BEAM SPLASH!"

The Sun Soldiers yelled and fired their combined energy at the Mutant and he  
was burned even more.

"I am still here you fools!"

Mutant Mask yelled. Solar Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Sailor Solar looked  
at each other and wondered what they were going to do now. Then Otome  
spoke to Solar Sailor Moon through telepathy.

'Here, take this, this is the Sun Moon Rod. It was restored when the Solar  
Talisman was restored. You know what to do!'

Otome instructed.

'Right!'

Usagi spoke back and the Sun Moon Rod appeared and Usagi grabbed it and she pointed  
it at the mutant and spoke.

"Sun and Moon! Solar Power Kiss!"

Solar Sailor Moon cried out, sending Suns and Moons at Mutant Mask causing him to burn  
up into nothingness. The evil Ninja Warriors looked very agitated.

"Very well, you win here today, but we will crush you next time."

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris spoke in unison and vanished. Later, Nissha, Taiyo,  
and Usagi returned to the Hikawa Shrine.

"We are back in business and we have a chance to save Tokyo from this new enemy."

Nissha told the others.

"We will be here to help you guys too."

Mamoru vowed to him them. The Sun Soldiers were back in business, but this new war  
was far from over.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Klax unleashes monster trio and sends Sailor  
Sol and Sailor Solaris to oversee the battle. And the Sun Soldiers true power  
is revealed to them. The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is:

"Monsters On All Fronts, The True Power of Solar Ninja Power!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 08/08/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	4. 04 The Power of The Ninja, Part 4

Today on Sailor Moon Solar V, Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo  
face three mutants and as well as the Ninja Warriors.  
can they defeat these new mutants? Be there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 134: "Monsters On All Fronts, The True Power of Solar Ninja Power!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was at the Ninja Shrine and Nissha and Taiyo was at the Hikawa  
Shrine. Otome was training Usagi. They were talking alone, just the two  
of them. Otome spoke.

"Usagi, I want you to figure out this problem. I know you can do it."

Otome asked Usagi. Usagi looked at the math problem. Usagi studied the  
problem carefully. She used her psychic power to help her figure out the  
problem. Usagi her psychic ability seemed to help her seem problems in her  
mind. Then Usagi answered.

"The answer is twenty."

Usagi answered in a quiet tone.

"Good job. I just expect you to do your best and no hiding the true you."

Otome told her.

"I will try to do my best. May I catch up with Nissha and Taiyo?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, you may. Keep an eye on your communicator just in case of an  
emergency."

Otome answered Usagi. Usagi ran out out of Ninja Shrine and headed  
towards the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi was so quick in running that it only  
took her minutes. Once there she walked up the steps into the shrine  
and walked in where the others were at.

"Sorry, I am late. Otome kept me behind for a moment. Did I miss anything?"

Usagi asked.

"Oh silly Usagi. You're late as usual. No, you didn't miss anything."

Rei answered in a mocking tone and then she laughed.

"It couldn't be helped Rei-Chan. She wanted to train me. I guess she has  
more in store for me."

Usagi admitted about Otome training her more.

"I am glad you're no longer hiding your natural ability Usagi-Chan."

Makoto made a comment about Usagi's secret that she hid for a long while.  
Usagi was still a bit uncomfortable about her secret being known, however  
her friends were willing to support her and help her adjust through this  
new part of her life. The conversation switched to the new Senshi who had  
appeared recently.

"Who are they really? They look like Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo now that I think  
back."

Rei stated.

"Yes," Nissha started and then continued, "I thought the same thing. However  
mother never said anything while she was alive of having other children. I doubt  
that they are any relation to us."

Nissha thought about Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris. She didn't think those new  
Senshi were any relation to them at all.

Elsewhere, Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris met with Klax and Larin.

"You called for us sire?"

Sailor Sol asked.

"Yes." Klax replied and then continued, "I want you to take my tri-mutants.  
Mutant Fire, Mutant Wind, and Mutant Earth. Defeat those Sun Soldiers!"

Klax ordered.

"Yes sire."

Sailor Solaris answered. Her and her sister vanished with the three mutants.  
They teleported to Tokyo and they would draw out the Sun Soldiers out in the  
open. Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were still at the shrine when Haruka messaged  
the others on the communicator.

"Those two new Senshi are back!"

Haruka announced on the communicator.

"I think we should go and encounter those two."

Nissha suggested.

"Let's go."

Usagi agreed. Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Rei, and Makoto transformed and encountered  
Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris.

"We are the shining hope of this world..."

Sailor Sun started.

"... We will save this planet and destroy the darkness..."

Sailor Solar continued.

"... And we will save this town..."

Usagi continued and then the Sun Soldiers spoke in unison.

"... WE ARE THE SUN SOLDIERS WILL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and completed their words of introduction.

"Oh, your words of introduction are boring!"

Sailor Sol yelled.

"She is really truthful about the Sun Soldiers greeting."

Celestial Sailor Jupiter stated.

"Get them Mutant Fire, Mutant Wind, and Mutant Earth!"

Sailor Solaris commanded.

"Sun Solar Flare!"

Sailor Sun yelled as a huge ball of Solar energy was formed in her hands and  
she released it and it hit Mutant Earth. The mutant was not injured by the attack.

Sailor Solar yelled as a bright yellow ball of light appeared in her hand and  
she released it at Mutant Water. In the same manner, the mutant wasn't injured.

"What do we do? They aren't affected like the mutant before."

Sailor Solar asked.

"They are a Trio of monsters and must be defeated as a Trio of Monsters. I have  
an idea of a new attack. Are you two interested?"

Solar Sailor Moon revealed to her sisters.

"Yes."

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar replied.

"Good. Join hands. You know what the attack is called."

Solar Sailor Moon announced.

"SUN SOLDIERS TRIPLE PULSAR BEAM SPLASH!"

The Sun Soldiers yelled in unison and they transformed into three  
solar beams and at the same time hit and destroyed Mutant Fire,  
Mutant Wind, and Mutant Water and the three mutants turned to dust.  
This made Sailor Sol angry and she formed a ball of energy in her  
hand and released it and it hit the Sun Soldiers and the Sun Soldiers  
fell to the ground.

"We will come back to destroy you Sun Soldiers. You have been warned!"

Sailor Sol warned them and they vanished.

Later...

Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi were at the Game Crown Arcade and wondered who  
the new Senshi was.

"Who are they?"

Nissha asked.

"Trouble!"

Usagi answered.

"We must defeat those two."

Taiyo answered her sisters.

"The worst is yet to come!"

Usagi spoke again. The Ninja Warriors sworn to the Sun Soldiers that  
they would return and destroy them!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Usagi is challenged to come alone  
and face Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris. However, Usagi is cut off from  
the other Senshi and Nissha and Taiyo. Only Otome can train Usagi  
to use her psychic powers against the Ninja Warriors! The next episode of  
Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is:

"Usagi All Alone? Usagi's Special Intense Training!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 08/15/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	5. 05 The Power of The Ninja, Part 5

Today on Sailor Moon Solar V, Usagi is challenged to  
fight alone however it is a trap! can Nissha and Taiyo  
come to her rescue? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 135: "Usagi All Alone? Usagi's Special Intense Training!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few days after the last fight, Usagi was walking back to home  
when a note appeared out of nowhere and Usagi opened it and read  
it. The note said:

'Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, meet us at Azabu Park and make sure that  
you come alone.

Signed,

Sailor Sol  
Sailor Solaris'

Usagi folded the note and went to Nissha and Taiyo's apartment.  
Nissha was in the Kitchen and Taiyo was on the couch with Rei and  
Ami sat with Taiyo. Luna and Corona also sat nearby.

"Usagi welcome back!"

Nissha announced to Usagi.

"Hello Nissha, Taiyo, Rei and Ami. I can't stay. I have to go."

Usagi answered. She went into her room and changed her clothes  
and grabbed her brooch and left the note that was written to her  
she left on her bed and Usagi left to meet Sailor Sol and Sailor  
Solaris. Usagi with her brooch in hand she ran to Azabu Park. Once  
they got there, Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris was there. Usagi stopped  
and she spoke.

"Why did you call me here? I came alone just as you have asked."

Usagi asked.

"Oh, how rude of us not to explain! See, without you, your sisters  
will be easy to finish off."

Sailor Sol answered Usagi. Usagi knew she was in trouble.

"If you try to contact the others to help you, we will kill you on the  
spot!"

Sailor Solaris stated. Usagi took a deep gulp in her throat.

"Sun Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi called out and she transformed into Solar Sailor Moon. Then Sailor  
Sol and Sailor Solaris transported Solar Sailor Moon into another dimension.  
Elsewhere, Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar, Celestial Sailor Mercury, and Celestial  
Sailor Mars ran to Azabu Park.

"OH NO! We are too late!"

Sailor Sun stated.

"What do we do?"

Sailor Solar asked.

"Otome, may know what to do. Let's go!"

Sailor Sun commanded. They ran to the Ninja Shrine. They ran inside. Sailor Sun, Sailor  
Solar, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars went into the room where Otome was. They all tried  
to catch their breath before speaking.

"Usagi is gone!"

Sailor Sun yelled. Otome was expressionless and showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Tell me what happened?"

Otome asked calmly.

"Usagi came home and changed her clothes and left this note behind."

Sailor Sun answered as she handed the note to Otome. Otome read the note.  
She spoke.

"This is bad indeed. Did you say, that Usagi vanished just as you arrived?"

Otome asked.

"That's right."

Mercury answered.

"I see."

Otome spoke as she signed.

"Can you help Usagi?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"Usagi's powers as Sailor Moon will not work where she is at. However, I may  
be able to train her further with her psychic ability."

Otome announced.

"Please help Usagi! She is on dangerous ground! She'll die if she is not helped!"

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar spoke in unison.

"I will do what I can. Remember, that it will be up to Usagi do the work  
to free herself from her present situation."

Otome announced. Elsewhere, Solar Sailor Moon fell unconscious after she was  
transported into another dimension. She tried to think and remember where she  
was. Then she remembered that she was teleported into another dimension.

"Where am I?"

Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"This is a place where time does not exist. Your powers will not work here. We  
have a special gift for you. This is Mutant Moon. She will slowly feast on you  
until you be vanquished!"

Sailor Sol replied in a sinister manner. Usagi knew she was in trouble. She saw  
the mutant. Solar Sailor Moon trembled with fear. She knew her powers would not  
work here. Then Otome spoke to Usagi in her mind.

'Usagi, listen to me carefully. Your Senshi powers will not work there. However,  
your Psychic Powers will work there and could free you and bring you back to  
Tokyo. However, but doing this could render you unconscious. Are you willing  
to go through this?"

Otome asked. Usagi thought carefully and she answered.

'Yes, please help me!'

Solar Sailor Moon answered telepathically.

'Good. Now listen. I can't do anything to help you physically. You have to  
use your abilities to free yourself. Now concentrate on the mutant. And think  
only on that mutant. You must be focused on that mutant or she can't be defeated!  
Now, close your eyes and think only on that mutant.'

Otome spoke again. Usagi closed her eyes and begin to think on that mutant. She  
concentrated so hard that Solar Sailor Moon's sun and moon symbols glowed.

'Good Usagi. Continue to concentrate. Your Psychic Power must be strong enough  
to destroy that mutant.'

Otome spoke again. Usagi concentrated harder until her body was now glowing.  
Then Otome spoke again.

'NOW USAGI, RELEASE YOUR PSYCHIC POWER!"

Otome commanded and Sailor Sailor Moon's Psychic Power was unleashed towards  
Mutant Moon and the mutant was totally burned up and Solar Sailor Moon was  
transported back to Azabu Park in Tokyo and Solar Sailor Moon fell to the  
ground and fell unconscious on the ground.

"She's back!"

Sailor Sun squealed with glee. Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris appeared  
nearby and they spoke.

"You three seem to be inseparable. We will get you next time!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris spoke and vanished.

"Let's get Usagi back to the Ninja Shrine."

Otome told Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar. The fight against the Ninja Warriors  
has only begun.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Usagi is unconscious and Nissha and Taiyo  
are challenged to stand alone against Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris. Can they  
fight and defeat these Ninja Warriors? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V:  
Ninja Warriors is:

"The Courage To Stand Up To The Enemy, The Power of The Sun Soldiers!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 08/22/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	6. 06 The Ninja Warriors, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Solar V, Usagi was challenged to face  
Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris alone! With the help Otome, Usagi  
was able to defeat Mutant Moon, but at the same time, Usagi  
fell unconscious and she returned to Azabu Park and hands of  
Otome and her sisters. What will happen next? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 136: "The Courage To Stand Up To The Enemy, The Power of  
The Sun Soldiers!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was unconscious. She had used her psychic power the latest  
mutant. Nissha and Taiyo was glad that Usagi was back where she  
belonged. Nissha and Taiyo had no clue who Sailor Sol and Sailor  
Solaris was. Otome spoke to Nissha and Taiyo.

"Usagi is back. Let's go."

Otome told them. Otome picked up Usagi. Otome, Nissha, and Taiyo  
went back to the Ninja Shrine. Once there, Otome laid Usagi on a  
bed.

"I wonder who Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris is..."

Nissha spoke more to herself than to Otome and to Taiyo.

"They do look like us. I wonder if there is any relation..."

Taiyo commented.

"Taiyo, mother and father had no other living relatives."

Nissha reminded Taiyo about their family.

"Do you think they could be mutants?"

Taiyo asked.

"I am not certain."

Nissha replied.

"Time will reveal the truth in due time."

Otome spoke to Nissha and Taiyo.

"Right."

Nissha and Taiyo agreed in unison.

Elsewhere, Klax and Larin met with Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris.  
They were in their civilian forms. Sailor Sol's name was Kokuten Gunshi.  
The name of her sister, Sailor Solaris, her name is Furea Gunshi. Kokuten  
was a tomboy while Furea was feminine. Their minds was under the control of  
Klax. Klax spoke to them.

"Why haven't defeated those Sun Soldiers yet?"

Klax was furious. He wanted the Sun Soldiers defeated. Kokuten and Furea  
laughed and Kokuten spoke.

"It's all part of our plan! We are letting them win and then we will unleash  
our powers against them and they will be defeated soon enough. We will let them  
win for a little while longer."

Kokuten spoke.

"The master doesn't like waiting for very long."

Larin commented.

"He will have to wait. We do as we like!"

Furea spoke in a cocky but rude attitude.

"Remember, I saved you when you were very small!"

Klax reminded them.

"Our next plan is to bring out into the open, Nissha and Taiyo. Our plan is  
not to destroy them, but try to wear them out. Their sister is unconscious  
and can't fight us."

Kokuten announced their plans. Klax then spoke again.

"You have my blessing."

Klax told them and Kokuten and Furea disappeared from Klax's sight. At the Ninja  
Shrine, Usagi was still unconscious and hasn't woke up yet.

"How is she?"

Nissha asked.

"She is still sleeping. She appears to be fine."

Otome answered as she used the computer to monitor Usagi's life signs. Then a  
video message came on the computer and Sailor Sol spoke.

"Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol. You will meet us at Tokyo Tower in one hour.  
If you're late... we will hunt you down!"

Sailor Sol threatened them. Nissha gulped. She knew without Usagi it would  
be hard to defeat these two evil Sailor Senshi.

"We better go."

Taiyo spoke up suddenly.

"Be careful. Those two are dangerous."

Otome urged them.

"We will."

Nissha replied. Her and Taiyo transformed and left. About thirty minutes later,  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar arrived at Tokyo Tower.

"Where are they?"

Sailor Sun muttered under her breath.

"Yeah. They call us here and they aren't around."

Sailor Solar commented on the current situation. Then suddenly  
Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris appeared.

"You two showed up. Big mistake!"

Sailor Sol announced in a cocky voice.

"We will defeat you!"

Sailor Sun vowed to defeat them. Then she made her attack.

"Sun Solar Flare!"

Sailor Sun yelled as a huge ball of Solar energy was formed in her hands and  
she released it and it hit near Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris.

"Solar Sun Pulsar!"

Sailor Solar yelled as a bright yellow ball of light appeared in her hand and  
she released it at Mutant Mask and it hit near Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris.

"Are two done yet? Try this on for size... Sol Corona Flare!"

Sailor Sol yelled and hurled a large ball of energy towards Sailor Sun and  
Sailor Solar. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar fell to the floor.

"Solaris Sun Flare!"

Sailor Solaris spoke and hurled a huge ball of flames at the Sun Soldiers  
and they tried to get up, but they were un able to stand again.

"What do we do?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"I don't know."

Sailor Solar replied. Then they heard Julia Gunshi's voice. And she spoke.

'You two have a sleeping power in you two. Put your hands together and  
say 'Sun Twins Solar Beam.'

She spoke in their minds and they wondered how their mother talked to them  
in their minds. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar stood up and put their hands  
together and they spoke in unison.

"SUN TWINS SOLAR BEAM!"

A large beam fired from Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar hands and hit Sailor  
Sol and Sailor Solaris. The Ninja Warriors was angered and spoke.

"You have won today, but we will win the war!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris spoke in unison and vanished. Sailor Sun and  
Sailor Solar looked at each other.

"We better get back to the Ninja Shrine."

Sailor Sun told her sister.

"Right."

Sailor Solar agreed.

Later, Nissha and Taiyo returned. Usagi was still unconscious and Nissha  
spoke up.

"She is still out... how long will she remain unconscious?"

Nissha asked.

"She will remain unconscious until she fully recovers. Have patience.  
She will awaken again."

Otome reassured them. More fights lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Usagi awakens once more and the Ninja  
Warriors unleash a new mutant. The Sun Soldiers go and encounter this  
new mutant. Can they defeat this mutant? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V:  
Ninja Warriors is:

"The Amazing New Solar Power! A Huge Defeat For The Enemy!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 08/29/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	7. 07 The Ninja Warriors, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, Usagi was unconscious and Nissha  
and Taiyo were challenged by Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris and with  
their combined teamwork, they defeated Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris.  
Will Usagi wake up for the next fight? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 137: "The Amazing New Solar Power! A Huge Defeat For The Enemy!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was still unconscious and Ami and Luna was asked to come  
over and Ami transformed and scanned Usagi and to see why Usagi  
was unconscious. Then Ami had an answer.

"Why is she still unconscious Ami?"

Luna asked.

"Usagi's psychic power was totally depleted when she defeated that  
mutant. Her psychic power needs time to recover. Her body is fine.  
There is no damage at all to her body. When her psychic power is  
recovered, Usagi will wake up."

Mercury reported.

"Everyone, Usagi won't let you down. She is psychic and her power  
can be depleted like if it was energy. She wake up when she has  
recovered."

Otome revealed. Luna looked at Usagi and she never saw Usagi so  
motionless in a long time. Otome spoke again.

"The more that Usagi grows in her psychic power, and she uses and  
depletes her psychic power, the longer she will be unconscious.  
We need to try to keep Usagi's psychic power secret. She could  
be a target in the future. Let's keep her safe in not revealing  
her psychic power, okay?"

Otome asked. Everyone agreed and Mercury retransformed back  
into her civilian form. After a few hours, Usagi started to stir.  
Nissha called out to her. Usagi mumbled something in her sleep.  
After a little while longer, Usagi opened her eyes finally and  
Nissha sat at the edge of the bed and she waited for Usagi to speak.

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked as she didn't remember how she got there.

"You're back at the Ninja Shrine. You used your psychic power and  
you returned to Azabu Park and we brought you here."

Otome answered.

"Usagi, how do you feel?"

Ami asked. Usagi looked at Ami and then answered her.

"I am still worn out. I will be okay."

Usagi answered. Usagi tried to get up, but Nissha stopped her.

"No, Usagi. Just relax for awhile. Your body needs to relax. We are  
not going anywhere."

Nissha told her. Usagi felt bad. Ami came and sat on the other side  
of the bed and she spoke.

"Your mind and body needs to be synch with each other in order to win future  
battles. Just rest, that's all we are asking."

Ami told Usagi and Usagi felt depressed about not being able to move around.  
After a few more hours, Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris sent a message to the  
Sun Soldiers. The note read...

'Please come to the Juuban District and you will face us again. And bring no  
one else.

Signed,

Sailor Sol  
Sailor Solaris

Nissha closed the note and turned to Usagi.

"Usagi we have to go and face Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris again."

Nissha told her. Usagi got up from the bed and the Sun Soldiers transformed  
and went to the Juuban District and faced Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris.

"Why did you call us here?"

Sailor Sun asked as she held on to Solar Sailor Moon and Sailor Solar did the  
same thing and held on to Solar Sailor Moon.

"Oh how rude of us. You are a stumbling block to our master. We must eliminate  
you. Mutant Anchor, come forth!"

Sailor Sol spoke and then Mutant Anchor rose up and spoke.

"Your command?"

He asked.

"Destroy them!"

Sailor Sol commanded.

"Yes masters!"

Mutant Anchor yelled as he charged at the Sun Soldiers.

"Sun Solar Flare!"

Sailor Sun yelled as a huge ball of Solar energy was formed in her hands and  
she released it and it hit Mutant Anchor.

"Solar Sun Pulsar!"

Sailor Solar yelled as a bright yellow ball of light appeared in her hand and  
she released it at Mutant Anchor. Mutant Anchor still stood.

"I am still here Sailor Fools!"

Mutant Anchor yelled.

"Let's combine our powers and defeat him once and for all!"

"SUN SOLDIERS SOLAR BEAM SPLASH!"

The Sun Soldiers yelled and fired their combined energy at the Mutant Anchor,  
but he was burned, but wasn't destroyed.

"This new mutant was made stronger. You can't defeat him... he was strengthen so  
you can't defeat him!"

Sailor Solaris yelled.

"What do we do?"

Sailor Solar asked.

"I don't know..."

Sailor Sun replied she didn't know what they could do. Solar Sailor Moon had a solution.

"I know of a new power. Are you two interested?"

Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes!"

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar replied.

"Let's place our hands together like before, but using all of our power on the  
mutant. Let's focus our powers on him until he is destroyed!"

Solar Sailor Moon explained and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar placed their hands  
together on Solar Sailor Moon and they spoke in unison.

"SUN SOLDIERS SOLAR BEAM PULSATION!"

The Sun Soldiers focused all their powers and a huge pillar of solar energy hit  
Mutant Anchor and he burned to nothing and Solar Sailor Moon collapsed and fainted.  
Frustrated that the Sun Soldiers defeated their mutant, Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris  
vanished.

"Let us return to the Ninja Shrine. Usagi will need to rest again."

sailor Sun told Sailor Solar her sister. More battles lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Nissha and Taiyo return to the Ninja Shrine and still  
not knowing who Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris actually are... later they are challenged  
again, and the Ninja Warriors unleash their powers on Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar! The  
next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is:

"Who Are The Strange Ninja Warriors? Their Evil Rampage Begins!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 09/05/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	8. 08 Who Are The Ninja Warriors, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, Usagi was still unconscious  
and aided by Ami Mizuno, Usagi was ablee to recover and then  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo went and faced Sailor Sol and Sailor  
Solaris and they defeated the mutant and then Solar Sailor Moon  
fainted. What will happen now? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 138: "Who Are The Strange Ninja Warriors? Their  
Evil Rampage Begins!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar took Solar Sailor Moon back to the Ninja  
Shrine. They placed Usagi on a bed. Ami checked Solar Sailor Moon over  
real good.

"How is she?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"She is just worn out. She should recover however."

Ami replied as she used her mini computer to check Usagi's stats.  
Sailor Solar held Solar Sailor Moon's hand and thought about Usagi.

"Please, Usagi... we are going to need you... we cannot do it without you."

Sailor Solar's concerns went to Usagi's fatigue and she knew that her and Nissha  
couldn't fight the enemy alone. Sailor Sun walked over and talked to Otome.

"How long will Usagi be unconscious?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"I do not know. She hasn't fully recovered the last time."

Otome answered. She was concerned about Usagi as well. At the Hikawa  
Shrine, Rei had gotten word that Usagi was unconscious and she told the  
others.

"How is she?"

Minako asked.

"Usagi is unconscious again."

Rei answered.

"Do you know how long she will be unconscious?"

Makoto asked.

"I have no idea. These new Sailor Senshi aren't nice by all means and they  
keep attacking the Sun Soldiers."

Rei answered.

"I think in time, Usagi will recover. However Usagi isn't just a Sun Soldier  
or Sailor Senshi alone, but she is also a psychic. In time she'll recover. Let's  
not try to worry to much."

Luna advised. Elsewhere, Kokuten and Furea faced Klax and Larin again.

"You haven't defeated them... why?"

Klax asked.

"It's all part of our plan."

Kokuten answered.

"I tire of waiting! I want those Sun Soldiers defeated!"

Klax insisted.

"We will defeat them when we are ready!"

Furea yelled at Klax. Kokuten and Furea vanished from Klax's sight.

"Those two Senshi are more trouble than they're worth!"

Klax answered as he pounded his fist on his chair. Kokuten and Furea  
wrote a letter and sent it to the Sun Soldiers. The letter read:

'Meet us at the Azabu Park in one hour where you will meet your end.'

Signed,

Sailor Sol  
Sailor Solaris

And they sent the letter to the Ninja Shrine and Sailor Sun received the  
letter and read it.

"Taiyo, we have to go."

Sailor Sun ordered.

"Nissha, we just got here and we can't leave Usagi here alone?"

Sailor Solar asked.

"I am sorry sis, but we have to meet them again. Who knows what  
will happen... maybe we will get lucky and defeat them."

Sailor Sun answered once more. Then Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar  
ran to Azabu Park and met the Ninja Warriors.

"Why did you call us here?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"How foolish of us. You are a threat to our master so we must eliminate  
unnecessary things."

Sailor Sol answered.

"And we will be your foes this time."

Sailor Solaris spoke in a sinister tone.

"Something is not right with them."

Sailor Sun whispered to Sailor Solar.

"And did you just figure that out?"

Sailor Solar answered in a cocky tone.

"Sun Soldiers, try our combined Fire Power!"

Sailor Sol spoke once more. Then Sailor Solaris joined in and combined  
their powers and spoke together.

"SUN PULSAR FLARE BURST!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris used their powers and blasted Sailor Sun and  
Sailor Solar and they fell to the ground.

"They are too strong..."

Sailor Sun spoke in a weak tone. The Ninja Warriors used the same attack  
again.

"SUN PULSAR FLARE BURST!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris used their power again and the Sun Soldiers  
couldn't take another hit. The Sun Soldiers re-transformed in defeat.

"We'll allow you live for today. Since your sister isn't with you, we will  
allow you to live for now. Farewell."

The Ninja Warriors spoke in unison and they vanished to leave Nissha and Taiyo  
on the ground. The worst is yet to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Nissha and Taiyo return to the Ninja Shrine,  
only to be challenged once more by Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris. And Usagi  
awakes and demands to go with Nissha and Taiyo. Who will win? The next episode  
of Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is:

"The Strange Ninja Warriors Strike Back! The Sun Soldiers Are Defeated In Battle!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 09/12/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	9. 09 Who Are The Ninja Warriors, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, Usagi was unconscious and Nissha  
and Taiyo were challenged to face Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris  
alone, however they were defeated. Can they solve the mystery of  
who these uncanny warriors are? Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode ?: "The Strange Ninja Warriors Strike Back! The Sun Soldiers  
Are Defeated In Battle!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

Nissha and Taiyo lay on the ground. Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris  
defeated them easily in battle. Nissha looked at Taiyo and spoke.

"Sis, are you okay?"

Nissha asked as she stood up and brushed herself off and lifted  
Taiyo up.

"Yes, I am okay."

Taiyo answered as she brushed herself off.

"I think it would be best if we return to the Ninja Shrine."

Nissha suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be wise."

Taiyo agreed. So, Nissha and Taiyo went back to the Ninja  
Shrine and went into the chamber where Otome was watching  
over Usagi.

"What happened?"

Otome asked.

"Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris cleaned our clocks, however they  
let us live."

Nissha explained the situation to Otome.

"They are becoming very dangerous. You must never give up. There  
will be a day when you will have the upper hand."

Otome explained.

"How's Usagi?"

Taiyo asked.

"Still unconscious. She's resting comfortably, however I do not know  
when Usagi will awaken again."

Otome replied as she monitored the screen showing Usagi's vital signs.  
Luna sat close by Usagi and carefully watching her. Ami had also remained  
there and watched Usagi carefully with her mini computer.

Meanwhile, Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris faced Klax and Larin again.

"So, you gave those Sun Soldiers a licking eh? Why didn't you kill them  
off?"

Klax asked. Sailor Sol gave him an odd smile.

"It's all part of our plan... destroy them slowly over time."

Sailor Solaris answered. Klax sighed.

"You two are more trouble than you're worth!"

Klax stated in frustration.

"You were the ones who rescued us when we were little and kept us  
from dying."

Sailor Sol spoke as she remembered the day her sister and herself was  
rescued.

"What is next in your plan?"

Larin asked.

"Draw those three Sun Soldiers out and then destroy them!"

Sailor Sol revealed.

"Please hurry, I despise waiting!"

Klax ordered them.

"We are off to see the Sun Soldiers."

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris spoke in unison. Then Sailor Sol and  
Sailor Solaris vanished from Klax's sight. At the Ninja Shrine, Usagi  
woke up and opened our eyes. She looked at Ami, Otome, Luna, Nissha,  
and Taiyo.

"What happened?"

Usagi asked.

"Some time ago after we defeated that monster, you fainted."

Nissha replied.

'Can you hear me?'

Otome spoke telepathically to Usagi and Usagi spoke back.

'Yes, I can hear you in my mind, but my psychic power isn't  
back up to full yet.'

Usagi answered telepathically. However her psychic power hasn't  
fully been restored.

"What do we do now?"

Taiyo asked Nissha.

"Nothing, until Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris make their next move."

Nissha answered Taiyo as she looked at Usagi. Ami checked Usagi's pulse  
and for a girl who had a scarred heart, it seemed to be normal. An hour  
passed and another letter appeared out of nowhere again. Nissha grabbed  
it and it read:

'Sun Soldiers come to Azabu Park and come alone.

Signed,

Sailor Sol  
Sailor Solaris.'

Nissha closed the note and turned to Usagi.

"Are you up to fighting them?"

Nissha asked.

"I think so, I am still a bit weak."

Usagi answered. Nissha and Taiyo walked over to where Usagi was and  
helped her off the bed. The three Sun Soldiers then transformed and  
teleported to Azabu Park.

"Where are you creeps?"

Sailor Sun yelled. After a moment, Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris  
appeared.

"So, the Sun Soldiers has come out to play and they brought out their  
weakling sister to boot?"

Sailor Solaris mocked the Sun Soldiers. This made Sailor Sun angry.

"Solar Sailor Moon is not a weakling, she has a condition that weakens  
her more than most people."

Sailor Sun explained about Usagi without revealing the info about Usagi's  
scarred heart.

"Then she will be easy to defeat then!"

Sailor Solaris smiled evilly.

"Then its time for you to die! Feel our power!"

Sailor Sol spoke in a harsh tone.

"SUN PULSAR FLARE BURST!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris used their powers and was about to blast the  
Sun Soldiers and Solar Sailor Moon stepped in front of Sailor Sun and Sailor  
Solar and took the blast for them and Solar Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground  
as well as her sisters and Solar Sailor Moon fainted. Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris  
then used her power again and they spoke.

"SUN PULSAR FLARE BURST!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris used their power again and Sailor Sun and Sailor  
Solar stepped in front of Solar Sailor Moon and took the blast for her and they  
fell to the ground and were re-transformed. Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris was  
shocked that they would defend each other.

"Why did you do such a thing?"

Sailor Sol asked in a curious tone.

"Because she is our sister and we would lay down our lives for her and protect  
her no matter what."

Nissha explained.

"We will finish you off soon enough!"

Sailor Solaris spoke again in an uncaring tone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: The battle escalates and Usagi is taken  
captive and Nissha and Taiyo are defeated once again? How long will Sailor  
Sol and Sailor Solaris hold Usagi captive? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
V: Ninja Warriors is:

"Usagi And The Ninja Warriors Fighting Together? Has A Truce Been Called?"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 09/19/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	10. 10 Ninja Warriors Strike Back, Part 1

last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, The Ninja Warriors  
challenged the Sun Soldiers to a battle, however the  
Sun Soldiers were defeated. What will happen next?  
Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 140: Usagi Taken Captive! The Ninja Warriors Strike  
Down Sailor Sun And Sailor Solar!  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha and Taiyo were on the ground. They were no longer  
transformed. Usagi was unconscious and laying near Taiyo  
and Nissha. Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris laughed and then  
Sailor Sol spoke.

"We will let you three live for now... farewell."

Sailor Sol spoke in a sinister tone and her sister and herself  
vanished from their sight. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor  
Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Earth came running.

"Nissha and Taiyo! Are you okay?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"We are okay, but Usagi is unconscious again. Who are those two  
Senshi anyway? They look like us and have powers like us."

Nissha answered.

"I don't know either, however I feel those two are in conflict."

Mercury answered Nissha back.

"Let's go to our apartment. There's something we got to figure out."

Taiyo spoke up to the others and they all teleported to Nissha and  
Taiyo's apartment.

Elsewhere, Kokuten and Furea faced Klax again.

"Why haven't you defeated and killed those Sun Soldiers yet?"

Klax asked in a impatient voice.

"it is all part of the plan... next is to capture the Sun Soldiers  
leader and hold her captive here."

Kokuten answered.

"Our plans is to separate the three and then we can finish the  
others off."

Furea spoke in a cold tone.

"very well. I am growing impatient. Make sure you carry out  
your plans."

Klax told them. Meanwhile, back at Nissha and Taiyo's apartment,  
Usagi recovered from her fainting spell and woke up  
and look at everyone including Nissha and Taiyo.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Nissha asked.

"Yes, I am fine, just tired from all this fighting. Who are Sailor  
Sol and Sailor Solaris?"

Usagi answered and then questioned them about Sailor Sol and Sailor  
Solaris. Then Nissha remembered something important.

"Just before we left Forestville, mother told us to open that envelope  
once we were defeated by those new Senshi."

Nissha answered by remembering what Julia had told them. Taiyo went and  
got the envelope and opened it. Taiyo looked at the contents of the envelope  
and there was a note and a DVD. Taiyo read the note.

'Dear Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi,

By this time you would have faced and fought many evils and the new enemy  
you're fighting are your own flesh and blood. Please watch the DVD and  
it will explain everything. Remember when facing your greatest struggle,  
never give up hope,

Signed,

Julia Gunshi.'

Taiyo folded the note and Taiyo took the DVD out of its case and put it  
in their DVD player and an image of Julia Gunshi came on the screen  
and she spoke:

'My daughters, listen well this day, for a deep secret have I kept  
until now... because the two Senshi you have been fighting are your  
own flesh and blood. Kokuten and Furea are your older siblings.  
Kokuten and Furea were born about two years before Nissha, Taiyo,  
and Usagi were. They had the transformation pens that we had found when  
we found Nissha and Taiyo's pens and we were to reveal to them that they  
were Sun Soldiers as well, but one day we were in a crash that took our  
vehicle down a ravine, Kokuten and Furea were left dangling on a branch  
on the side of a cliff while we were safe, I wanted to save them, however  
this villain in armor told us he would save them in exchange their minds  
would belong to him. Kokuten is Sailor Sol and Furea is Sailor Solaris.  
You must bring them to your side if and all possible. I know you can do  
it. I am so sorry for keeping this secret. Now go and save them.'

Then the video ended. Nissha and Taiyo looked surprised. However, after  
the video ended, Usagi was replaying her recent vision back to make  
sense of everything. Then she spoke.

"All of it makes sense now."

Usagi answered in a tone that she understood what her vision that she had  
before Kokuten and Furea had first appeared to them.

"What makes sense?"

Rei asked.

"The vision I had about Kokuten and Furea. I didn't understand it until that  
video played. We must save them!"

Usagi insisted.

"Usagi, even if we went and faced them again, they had probably been committing  
crimes ever since they could crawl."

Nissha answered.

"Nissha that is cruel to say!"

Usagi yelled and Nissha.

"Calm down Usagi-Chan. Let me see your holographic coin again Usagi-Chan.  
I am going to perform a slight update to it."

mi spoke to Usagi and Usagi handed the holographic coin and she updated  
the coin and handed back to Usagi.

"There, I modified the beginning greeting a bit that if those two Sun Soldiers  
see it it might bring them hope."

Ami explain.

"Thank you Ami."

Usagi spoke in a quieter tone this time. Then a letter came out of nowhere  
and landed in Nissha's hands and she opened and read the note.

'Sun Soldiers, come and face us and come alone.

Signed,

Sailor Sol  
Sailor Solaris'

Nissha folded the note and put on the coffee table.

"Usagi, we must go."

Nissha spoke.

"Okay."

Usagi answered and the three transformed and went back to the same place  
where they met the Sun Soldiers last time. Then Kokuten and Furea walked  
up. They gave an awkward smile.

"Time to get busy! Sol Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Solaris Celestial Power! Make Up!"

The two older Gunshi siblings shouted and transformed into Sailor Sol and  
Solaris stood.

"Sailor Sol!"

"Sailor Solaris"

The shouted again and they spoke once more.

"And we will burn you to cinders!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris spoke in unison.

'That's our line...'

Sailor Sun thought to herself.

"Now to work! SUN PULSAR FLARE BURST!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris used their powers and was about to blast the  
Sun Soldiers and the Sun Soldiers fell to the ground. The Ninja Warriors smiled  
in an sinister way and used their powers again.

"SUN PULSAR FLARE BURST!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris used their power again and Solar Sailor Moon stepped  
in front again and defended her sisters and she collapsed to the ground and fainted.  
Then Sailor Sol walked up and picked up Solar Sailor Moon and captured her as a prize.

"We will take Solar Sailor Moon as a prize for our victory today... farewell..."

Sailor Sol spoke as she vanished with Solar Sailor Moon.

"Oh no!"

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar spoke in unison. Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris  
took Solar Sailor Moon to a hideout that was high in the mountains. Solar  
Sailor Moon re-transformed while she was unconscious and Kokuten laid Usagi  
on the floor and an holographic coin fell out and Kokuten picked it up and  
it was activated.

"Hello I am Mizuno, Ami. The girl that holds this holographic  
device is Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, the daughter of Mark and Julia Gunshi  
and sister to Nissha and Taiyo Gunshi and our Princess of both the  
Sun and the Moon. She also is a Sun Soldier-Sailor Senshi Warrior, I  
believe is the legendary warrior that is both Sailor Senshi and  
Sun Soldier. Usagi has a horrible massive scar on her heart that  
makes her suffer greatly. If traveling in time, you may discover  
her unconscious. Stabbed by Mudious with a Dark Sword to awaken  
Celestial Sailor Earth and healed by her, Usagi's heart now  
scarred. The only true remedy is lot of sleep. She also should  
not overexert herself for any reason. Two Sailor Senshi or other  
warriors that fight for the sake of good should always look after  
her. I hope you treat her well and kind just as we have.  
Thank you."

The holographic image spoke and vanished. Kokuten and Furea looked at  
the holographic coin with great wonderment and then at Usagi. Kokuten  
spoke up.

"Our last names is Gunshi and so is hers... could we have been deceived  
by Klax in thinking that our parents died in the crash... we will have  
to ask her questions when she awakens..."

Kokuten told Furea. A new day is about to dawn... with the cleansing  
of two more Sun Soldiers. More battles lay ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Usagi reawakens to find herself in  
the hands of Kokuten and Furea. Then Klax sends a monster to fight  
against Kokuten, Furea, and Usagi! The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
V: Ninja Warriors is:

"Usagi And The Ninja Warriors Fighting Together? Has A Truce Been Called?"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 09/26/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	11. 11 Ninja Warriors Strike Back, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, The Sun Soldiers were told the truth  
about Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris and Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi were told  
that Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris were actually Kokuten and Furea, the  
older sisters of Mark and Julia Gunshi. The Sun Soldiers were drawn into  
another fight against the Ninja Warriors and the Sun Soldiers were defeated  
and Usagi was taken captive as a prize by Kokuten and Furea. Can Nissha and  
Taiyo rescue Usagi? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode ?: "Episode Title Here"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hours passed and Usagi remained unconscious and Kokuten and Furea watched  
over her. Kokuten watched over Usagi and wondered what kind of girl Usagi  
was. Furea wondered how long could Usagi sleep. After awhile longer, Usagi  
slowly started to awake. Kokuten and Furea had lots of questions for Usagi  
and they knew they shouldn't rush her. Usagi instinctively held on to her  
chest because her heart was surging once more like it had to do with some  
historical significance. All Usagi had known that Usagi was in the hands  
of the enemy. Tears flowed from her eyes. Kokuten and Furea saw the tears  
in Usagi's eyes and they wondered if they if they did something terribly  
wrong by taking Usagi captive. Kokuten spoke up.

"Usagi, are you okay and why are you crying so?"

Kokuten asked. Usagi looked at her intently before answering and spoke.

"My heart is surging once more."

Usagi revealed to them, however Usagi didn't know that Kokuten and Furea  
saw Usagi's holographic device.

"Does your heart surge once in a while or does it constantly surge?"

Furea asked. Usagi looked at them. They really didn't know and Usagi  
felt compelled to answer them.

"No. It constantly surges. However, it only surges in difficult situations."

Usagi answered them and she smiled a bit and spoke again.

"You know, it's strange, although I have been captured by you, however I  
feel safe with you two..."

Usagi revealed. Kokuten couldn't help herself but asked another question.

"Who is Mudious and why were you injured by him?"

Kokuten asked. Usagi heard her question and Usagi spoke up again.

"To awaken the Soldier of Nature, Princess Naruko, Sailor Earth,  
I was stabbed in the heart by Mudious and I died, however Naru  
Osaka awoken as Sailor Earth and she healed me. Later on, Bandos,  
another Dark Youma General like Mudious re-injured my scarred  
heart and Princess Naruko healed me once more. However, from that  
point on I have this scarred heart and it always surges. I can  
take a lot of pain, however if you see me in tears... it is because  
I am grateful for being alive."

Usagi revealed to them. They looked shocked at the revelation of Usagi's  
condition.

"Usagi, I would like to ask you if your last name is Gunshi?"

Furea asked.

"It is, but at first my last name was 'Tsukino' and I was adopted to the Tsukino  
Family and I had no knowledge of Nissha nor Taiyo until after I met them. However,  
after I met them, I became a Sun Soldier as they were... however Demonius had  
captured me and zapped me with his dark energy and almost killed me, however Nissha  
and Taiyo drove off Demonius and i was saved, however a remnant of dark energy was  
left in me and I was slowly corrupted to the point that I was harsh against Nissha  
and Taiyo. I also was harsh against my friends as well. Mudious had trapped Haruka  
and Michiru in the basement of the mall and I went to rescue them and I found out  
that Nissha and Taiyo were there. I was told that I was the sister that Nissha  
and Taiyo were looking for. However the Dark Energy had my mind and heart. Thanks  
to Nissha and Taiyo, by accepting them by me placing my hands on theirs the Dark  
Power was expelled from my body and I became myself. Nissha, Taiyo, and myself  
had been together ever since. However, I had experienced many things since then."

Usagi revealed.

"Oh, I see."

Kokuten spoke softly. Usagi spoke once more.

"Our mother 'Julia' and 'Mark Gunshi' I never knew. However, I know my birth  
parents cared for me and had chosen a loving family to be with... Kenji,  
Ikuko, and Shingo. They are my family as well."

Usagi revealed.

"That is our parents names..."

Furea revealed.

"So, it is true... you are our sister... I mean all three of you...?"

Kokuten asked. Usagi slowly nodded and spoke.

"Yes, it is what I foresaw in my vision."

Usagi confirmed what they had said. Furea and Kokuten looked shocked.

"You're psychic?"

Kokuten and Furea spoke at once in surprise.

"Yes, I am psychic. I don't like it, but I tolerate it."

Usagi revealed to them. Elsewhere, Nissha and Taiyo ran to the Hikawa Shrine  
and spoke up.

"Everyone! Kokuten and Furea has captured Usagi!"

Nissha and Taiyo spoke in unison.

"They have caused a lot of harm to Usagi-Chan!"

Luna spoke as she remembered the last few fights that the Sun Soldiers had with  
them.

"we will have to rescue Usagi."

Rei stated.

"It won't be easy. Kokuten and Furea are very strong."

Nissha spoke as she remembered the last two fights. Meanwhile, Kokuten and Furea  
found Usagi very interesting. However Klax knew that he had lost Kokuten and Furea  
and sent a monster to finish them off.

"Oh, looks like Klax has sent a monster to destroy us. Usagi, you should transform  
as well."

Kokuten told her.

"Very well. Sun Moon Power Make Up!"

Usagi called out and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"Sol Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Solaris Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Kokuten and Furea transformed into Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris.

"Sun Moon Solar Storm!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she hurled a bright ball of energy at the monster  
and the monster was burned a bit.

"SUN PULSAR FLARE BURST!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris used their powers and blasted the monster.  
The monster laughed at them and mocked them.

"I am still here you fools! However, Klax wants to finish you three off.  
However, don't you know that it takes three Sun Soldiers to defeat me?"

The monster yelled at them. Solar Sailor Moon then had an idea and turned  
to Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris.

"Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris, please listen to me carefully. It will take  
three Sun Soldiers to defeat him. However, I may be strong... but my power  
alone will not destroy him. With us three working together and joining forces  
against that monster and that villain Klax, we can defeat that monster. What  
do you two say, please join me?"

Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"Very well. Working for Klax was boring anyway. What did you have in mind?"

Sailor Sol asked.

"Join hands with me and our combined powers will destroy him."

Solar Sailor Moon told them and Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris joined  
hands with Solar Sailor Moon and their combined Solar power totally  
destroyed the monster. Then an image of Klax appeared on the wall.

"Kokuten and Furea, you service to me has ended! Goodbye!"

Klax told them and Solar Sailor Moon, Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris  
were teleported to the earth to a rock quarry. What will happen next?  
Stay there and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Sailor Sol, Sailor Solaris, and Solar  
Sailor Moon are transported to a rock quarry and the other Senshi  
finally locate Usagi and Nissha and Taiyo they try to rescue her! Nissha  
and Taiyo unleash a new hidden power and will they rescue Usagi? The next  
episode of Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is:

"Rescue Usagi! Sailor Sun And Sailor Solar's Amazing Combined Attack!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 10/03/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi. 


	12. 12 The Power of The Ninja Sun Soldiers!

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, Usagi was captured  
by Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris and they discovered  
Usagi's holographic coin. After that, a truce was  
called between them and Usagi found herself fighting  
Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris against a new monster.  
Can Usagi now unite the Ninja Warriors and the Sun  
Soldiers for good? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 142: "Rescue Usagi! Sailor Sun And Sailor Solar's  
Amazing Combined Attack!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha and Taiyo were worried about Usagi. Kokuten and  
Furea had kidnapped Usagi and took her elsewhere to who  
knows where. Ami and Rei was at the Ninja Shrine as well  
as Mamoru, Makoto, and Minako. Ami helped Otome search for  
Usagi.

"Any luck Ami-Chan?"

Luna asked.

"No. Wherever they are, they can't be traced. They have to be  
somewhere in the world for me to track Usagi."

Ami explained.

"Please find her Ami-Chan, who knows what those two Senshi will  
do to her."

Luna spoke frantically about Usagi. She loved Usagi although  
in the past she was often harsh on Usagi.

"Don't worry, Usagi will be found and safe."

Otome tried to reassure everyone. Ami continued to search for  
Usagi with no results. Elsewhere, Usagi, Kokuten, and Furea were  
teleported to a rock quarry. They were no longer transformed.

"Where are we?"

Usagi asked.

"I don't know... this place is not near Tokyo..."

Kokuten replied. Then Furea noticed something.

"We aren't transformed... I wonder why..."

Furea asked...

"Maybe it was that villain that teleported us here... maybe his dark  
power canceled out our transformations..."

Usagi gave her thoughts about them being teleported.

"You might be right about that Usagi... still... still I can't believe  
I am working with you."

Kokuten spoke as she thought about herself and her sister teaming up with  
Usagi.

"Me too..."

Furea also wondered. It was no surprise to Usagi. Usagi realized her visions  
were coming to pass. She spoke.

"I am not surprised though, I believe in love and friendship. I believe  
the power of love and friendship can melt the coldest of hearts. Julia  
Gunshi... told us that you and Furea were captured by a villain and your  
lives were spared. You two are the daughters of Mark and Julia Gunshi...  
just as much as Nissha, Taiyo, and myself are their daughters... the enemy  
will strike... and I am tired... I need to rest..."

Usagi explained to them and her body collapsed on her and Kokuten and Furea  
helped her to the ground.

"Are you okay, Usagi?"

Furea asked in a worried tone. Usagi smiled very faintly.

"I have been in worse situations... my psychic power isn't back up to full  
yet. I think my Senshi power and psychic power is connected together... as  
long as one is partially drained... I will be weak... Naru is always nagging  
at me to rest..."

Usagi explained. Kokuten and Furea felt bad for what they done to Usagi.

"It's our fault..."

Furea spoke in a despairing tone. Usagi looked at them and smiled.

"It's not your fault... you were tricked. It was the enemy..."

Usagi spoke in a reassuring tone.

"Klax and Larin... they are truly devils..."

Kokuten spoke suddenly.

"Was he the one that teleported us here?"

Usagi asked.

"I believe so."

Kokuten answered Usagi. At the Ninja Shrine, Ami and Otome discovered the  
location of Usagi, Kokuten, and Furea and then Otome spoke.

"I can transport you two to where they are. Just transform first."

Otome told them.

"Right. Sun Power! Make Up!"

"Solar Power! Make Up!"

Nissha and Taiyo transformed into Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.

"Now I am going to transport you."

Otome spoke and she pressed a button on the control panel and  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar vanished from their sight. They appeared  
at the rock quarry and they saw Kokuten and Furea near Usagi. They spoke  
to Usagi.

"USAGI, YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THEM! THEY ARE TWISTED AND EVIL!"

Sailor Sun yelled. Kokuten and Furea stood up and grabbed their  
transformation pens and yelled.

"Sol Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Solaris Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Kokuten and Furea transformed into Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris.

"You need to stop this madness! The situation has been resolved...  
think before you act!"

Sailor Sol yelled at Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.

'Usagi has been tricked by those two...'

Sailor Sun thought.

"Sailor Solar... let's combine our powers and give those two a lesson  
they won't soon forget!"

Sailor Sun suggested. Then Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar combined their  
powers and spoke in unison.

"SUN AND SOLAR SPIRAL BEAM!"

They yelled in unison and s beam was fired from their hands and Usagi  
saw it and got up from the ground and stepped in front of Sailor Sol  
and Sailor Solaris and the beam hit Usagi dead on and Usagi fell to  
the ground and unconscious.

"USAGI!"

Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar, Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris yelled in unison.  
They all wondered why Usagi did such an act and protect them. Sailor Sun  
and Sailor Solar was confused why Usagi protected them. However, something  
good would come from this act.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: With Usagi temporarily unconscious,  
the others wonder why Usagi did such an act. After Usagi wakes up, Usagi  
is furious with Nissha and Taiyo because they acted before they thought  
of the situation. Will the Ninja Warriors finally join?The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V:  
Ninja Warriors is:

"The Ninja Warriors Joins The Sun Soldiers In Battle! The True Enemy Appears!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 10/10/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	13. 13 Ninja Warriors Joins The Team, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, Kokuten and Furea had taken  
Usagi captive and after awhile, they were teleported to a rock  
quarry where Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar used their powers to  
try to attack Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris head on, instead  
Usagi took the blast for them and fell unconscious. What will  
happen next? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 143: ""The Ninja Warriors Joins The Sun Soldiers In Battle!  
The True Enemy Appears!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris watched over Usagi carefully as  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar sat at the other end and they watched  
Usagi. Usagi had not moved since she took the blast. Sailor Sol  
spoke to Sailor Solaris.

"How is she?"

Sailor Sol asked.

"I don't think she is seriously hurt... the blast just knocked her out.  
However, I think she won't feel that great when she wakes up."

Sailor Solaris predicted about Usagi.

"So, she will alright?"

Sailor Sol asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

Sailor Solaris confirmed again.

"Good... however... those two over there..."

Sailor Sol spoke again and stood up to confront Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.

"Nissha and Taiyo... you must think about the situation before you attack  
or others will be hurt! However, Usagi was just knocked out by your power."

Sailor Sol spoke to them. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar ran up to where Usagi  
was and Sailor Sun then spoke.

"I am sorry we hurt her, however... I never knew that Usagi could survive our  
ow power and she wasn't even transformed..."

Sailor Sun replied feeling ashamed about the way she treated Usagi.

"However, we have Mizuno Ami to thank. We saw Usagi's holographic coin and  
with that we saw the light of the situation and not only that... we also  
got kicked out of the evil organization in which we were a part of."

Sailor Sol revealed to Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.

"We were told by our parents that you and your sister are actually related  
to us and that you are our sisters and you and Furea were kidnapped when you  
were small... However, we never thought you two would be Sun Soldiers as well."

Sailor Solar spoke in a soft tone and then suddenly, Usagi woke up and placed  
her hand on her head and spoke.

"Oh... my head and body... I must be very foolish to take that blast for them..."

Usagi spoke as her body ached bad from the blast. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar  
re-transformed as well as Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris. Nissha spoke.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Nissha asked.

"I ache all over... however I am alright. Please help me up."

Usagi spoke to them and asked to be picked up from the ground. Usagi  
looked at Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea and she smiled and spoke once  
more.

"It seems this incident has brought you four together at last to fulfill  
my vision I had before this new enemy had appeared. Finally, the 'Gunshi Five'  
had finally come together."

Usagi revealed. The others were surprised that Usagi knew about them and her  
visions. Then Queen Serenity and King Solace appeared in the sky.

"So, you finally have come together at last!"

Queen Serenity spoke to them. Kokuten and Furea then wondered who the woman and  
the man was that appeared in the sky.

"I am Queen Serenity as I was known in the past and this is my husband and your  
father King Solace of the Sun Kingdom. We married to unite our two kingdoms as  
the Silver Millennium and you five were born to us, however... in the past  
Princess Tranquility and Princess Conformity were killed accidentally and I  
to save their lives, I caused them to be reborn in this time without any memory  
whatsoever of the Moon or Sun Kingdoms... and when Queen Beryl killed the triplets  
that were born to me, I too sent everyone else to the future with no memory of the  
past... Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi had come together and now they have reunited with  
you two. Usagi please open your brooch."

Queen Serenity spoke to everyone and then turning to Usagi. Usagi opened her brooch  
and awaited for Queen Serenity to instruct her.

"Now, Usagi... concentrate on splitting up the Sun Crystal and Silver Crystal...  
that way, Kokuten and Furea may be able to transform with stronger powers."

Queen Serenity spoke and Usagi concentrated on her brooch. She concentrated so hard  
that Usagi was transformed into Princess Serenity. Then Princess Serenity's Silver  
Crystal and Sun Crystal split and formed two more exactly like it. The ceremony  
was complete and Princess Serenity transformed back into Usagi. Kokuten and Furea  
looked amazed by what happened.

"It is complete. You will need Solar Talismans like Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi  
has. Now you five transform!"

Queen Serenity ordered.

"Sun Power!"

"Solar Power!"

"Sol Power!"

"Solaris Power!"

"Sun Moon Power!"

The Gunshi Five shouted and spoke again in unison.

"MAKE UP!"

The Gunshi Five shouted and they were transformed as the Sun Soldiers.

"We are the shining hope of this world..."

Sailor Sun started.

"... We will save this planet and destroy the darkness..."

Sailor Solar continued.

"The evil ones we will definitely burn to pieces..."

Sailor Sol continued.

"The earth shall be saved by the power of light..."

Sailor Solaris cintinued.

"... And we will save this town..."

Usagi continued and then the Sun Soldiers spoke in unison.

"... WE ARE THE SUN SOLDIERS WILL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and completed their words of introduction.  
Then Klax and Larin appeared in the sky.

"So, you finally sided with the enemy? SO BE IT! I will leave a new strong  
mutant for you to play with! Mutant Knight... play with these Sun Soldiers!"

Klax ordered and Klax and Larin vanished.

"I will destroy you five! Yes..."

Mutant Knight spoke. However, this is a fight for another time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: The newly unified Sun Soldiers face  
a new mutant that is so strong it will take all of them to defeat this  
new threat! The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is:

"The True Power of The Sun Soldiers, The Amazing Massive Attack!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 10/10/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	14. 14 Ninja Warriors Joins The Team, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, Usagi was with Kokuten and  
Furea and after a bit of time Kokuten and Furea settled matters  
with Nissha and Taiyo. Then Usagi woke up and then Queen Serenity  
and King Solace appeared and upgraded Kokuten and Furea's powers  
and then Klax and Larin appeared and left a new mutant for the  
Sun Soldiers to fight. Stay tuned to what happens next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 144: "The True Power of The Sun Soldiers, The Amazing  
Massive Attack!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The five Sun Soldiers now faced a new monster that was many times  
stronger than the previous ones. His name was Mutant Knight.

"I will defeat you all!"

The mutant challenged them.

"Let's do it!"

Sailor Sun spoke up to the others.

"Solar Sun Pulsar!"

Sailor Solar yelled as a bright yellow ball of light appeared in her hand  
and it hit Mutant Knight but did no damage.

"Sun Solar Flare!"

Sailor Sun yelled as a huge ball of Solar energy was formed in her hands  
and in the same manner, it did no damage.

"Sol Solar Blast!"

Sailor Sol yelled as a huge ball of sunlight and she hurled her power at  
Mutant Knight but it did no damage.

"Solaris Solar Strike!"

Sailor Solaris spoke up suddenly and in like manner unleashed a ball of  
sunlight but it did no damage.

"What do we do?"

Sailor Solaris asked.

"I got an idea."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke up suddenly.

"What do you have in mind?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"How about we combine our powers... that way we have a chance in defeating  
the mutant?"

Solar Sailor Moon suggested.

"It's worth a try."

Sailor Sun answered. The the five Sun Soldiers then put their hands together  
and they spoke.

"SUN SOLDIERS SUNLIGHT BLAST!"

The five Sun Soldiers yelled and the massive power hit Mutant Knight and he  
turned to dust. Then Solar Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"SOLAR SAILOR MOON!"

Sailor Sun yelled.

"Why did she faint?"

Sailor Sol asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Ami can explain what happened."

Nissha replied. Later, they returned to the Ninja Shrine and they talked to  
Otome.

"Otome, this is Kokuten and Furea... they the other Sun Soldiers that we had  
previously against... however Usagi here seemed to broke the ice."

Nissha explained.

"I see... So they are your sisters as that video of your mother had stated?"

Otome asked.

"Yes... and what do we do with Usagi?"

Nissha asked as Kokuten held Usagi in her arms.

"Over here."

Otome answered her and Otome pointed to a soft cozy bed Kokuten placed  
Usagi on the bed and Otome covered Usagi up.

"We need you to do something for us."

Kokuten spoke up suddenly.

"What is it?"

Otome asked.

"Could you give us an upgrade so we can have the talismans like Usagi,  
Nissha, and Taiyo have?"

Kokuten asked.

"We had our powers upgraded and Usagi helped us get this upgrade."

Furea spoke up for Kokuten.

"Very well. You'll have to wait until Usagi awakens."

Otome agreed and they would have to wait until Usagi awakens. Elsewhere,  
Klax and Larin discussed what they could do about the Sun Soldiers.

"What about those Sun Soldiers and how do we defeat them?"

Klax asked.

"Vortexina is still sealed and we could use one of the Sun Soldiers  
to get energy to unseal Vortexina?"

Larin asked.

"And which one of those Sun Soldiers do we abduct?"

Klax asked.

"The one who is the leader of the Sun Soldiers."

Larin explained.

"So, that Usagi Tsukino Gunshi girl?"

Klax asked.

"Yes, I have done some research and I found out she is the one  
that could be the one for our energy needs."

Larin explained.

"I see."

Klax agreed. The worst battles are still to come.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Klax and Larin attempt to abduct  
Usagi and Kokuten hears about it and puts the others on alert.  
And in the long run, Usagi is in the run for her life to keep her  
from being abducted! The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V:  
Ninja Warriors is:

"The New Plot of The Evil Syndicate: Capture Usagi At All Costs!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 10/10/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	15. 15 The Villains New Plan

Today on Sailor Moon Solar V, Klax and Larin attempt to  
abduct Usagi and Kokuten hears about it and puts the others  
on alert. And in the long run, Usagi is in the run for her  
life to keep hernfrom being abducted!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 145: "The New Plot of The Evil Syndicate: Capture Usagi At All Costs!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was unconscious and Nissha and Taiyo let her rest. Meanwhile,  
Otome instructed Kokuten and Furea on the Ninja Shrine and their missions  
and also created for them Solar Talismans. After a couple of days, Usagi  
woke up again. Usagi sat up and she saw that she was at the Ninja Shrine.

"Are you okay?"

Kokuten asked.

"I am okay. That massive attack drained me. I don't think my body can handle  
that much power."

Usagi stated. She didn't want to use that massive attack unless everything was tried  
first.

"Don't worry. Your body isn't used to the combination of five Sun Soldiers. However,  
you will get used to it in the long run."

Otome explained. Nissha tried to break the ice and she spoke.

"Let's go out and do something fun."

Nissha stated.

"I second that."

Taiyo stated.

"Where will we go?"

Furea asked.

"Game Crown Arcade!"

Nissha and Taiyo answered in unison.

"Then... that's where we should go."

Kokuten and Furea answered. Usagi tried to stand up but she almost collapsed and Nissha  
and Taiyo caught her.

"Maybe you should stay here."

Nissha suggested.

"No. I want to go."

Usagi stated.

"Then I will carry you. it's easier that way and I am very strong."

Kokuten spoke and volunteered to carry Usagi. She picked up Usagi and they  
all headed for the Game Crown Arcade. They entered the arcade and Motoki greeted  
them.

"Hello Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi. Usagi, who in the world is carrying you?"

Motoki greeted them and then he asked Usagi who Kokuten and Furea were.

"Oh, Kokuten and Furea Gunshi... they are..."

Usagi stated only to be interrupted by Motoki.

"Cousins?"

Motoki asked. Usagi laughed a bit and she spoke.

"Not cousins... sisters... older sisters by I think two years."

Usagi answered Motoki. Then Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea went to a booth  
and Kokuten set Usagi down in the booth. Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako were in  
another booth and they saw all five Gunsh'is and they talked to them.

"Luna said you five had joined forces."

Rei stated.

"Yes. Just like Usagi's vision had stated."

Nissha replied.

"Usagi, you look like you have been weakened somewhat. Are you okay?"

Makoto asked.

"Mako-Chan, you worry to much. I am fine."

Usagi answered and tried to dispel all the worry the inner Senshi had for her.

"Mamo-Chan has been extremely worried for you Usagi-Chan."

Minako stated.

"Guys, I might be a bit weakened, however I am just fine,"

Usagi answered them. They continued talking for awhile as Usagi just sat there.  
Meanwhile, Klax spoke to Larin.

"Which of those Sun Soldiers will you capture and use to drain her energy?"

Klax asked.

"Usagi Tsukino Gunshi. She is ideal for our energy needs and she is the only  
one who can unseal Vortexina."

Larin explained.

"Very well. Make it so."

Klax gave his blessing towards her. Larin transported to Tokyo to look for Usagi.  
Meanwhile at the Game Crown Arcade... in Kokuten's head she heard Klax's conversation  
with Larin and discovered a plot to kidnap Usagi. Kokuten spoke up.

"We have trouble... I can't explain right now... however Usagi must be taken to a safe  
place... if Larin captures Usagi... her energy will be sucked dry!"

Kokuten told them.

"What do we do?"

Nissha asked.

"Maybe we can disguise ourselves as Usagi."

Nissha stated.

"How?"

Taiyo wondered.

"All we have to do is use the Moon Pen."

Nissha stated as her eyes lit up in excitement. Usagi revealed the Moon Pen to  
the others.

"Will this foil the enemy?"

Furea asked.

"Yes, It will disguise anyone into someone else..."

Luna spoke as Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Cronos, and Corona came walking in.

"We got to get Usagi to safety!"

Corona spoke up.

"I will take Usagi to safe place and Nissha and Taiyo should transform  
themselves as Usagi."

Mamoru told the others and Mamoru carefully picked up Usagi and he carried  
her out the door and took her to his apartment. Meanwhile, Nissha and Taiyo  
transformed into Usagi with the moon pen and they left with Kokuten and Furea  
and they went down the street like nothing was wrong. Larin appeared with a couple  
of Mutants. She studied Nissha and Taiyo and she noticed that there was something  
not right with them.

"So, you tried to fool me with coy disguises? Very well!"

Larin told them and Larin and her mutant cronies vanished. Mamoru arrived at his  
apartment and sat Usagi on the sofa.

"Rest Usako. I will get you something to drink."

Mamoru told her as he went into his kitchen and Larin appeared. He heard Usagi  
scream.

"USAKO!?"

Mamoru yelled as Larin had a hold on Usagi and Mamoru tried to rescue Usagi  
however, Larin knocked him hard and he hit the wall and fainted.

"Now, you are my prisoner! I have something that I created just for you!"

Larin told her and she vanished with Usagi. After Larin disappeared with  
Usagi, Mamoru came to and went and found the others and he told them what  
had transpired. And Larin presented Usagi to Klax.

"Here she is... the one who will supply us energy."

Larin told Klax. Klax smiled.

"Very well. Place her in that machine that you had developed."

Klax ordered.

"Yes sir."

Larin answered and Larin took Usagi and started to place Usagi in  
the machine and Usagi reached out and bit Larin on her arm until  
Usagi drew blood and Usagi ran off... however Larin caught her  
and slapped Usagi hard until Usagi fainted. Then she placed Usagi  
in the machine and turned the machine on.

"Nice try... however you will pay dearly for biting me! Oh... this  
machine is psychic proof!"

Larin told the sleeping Usagi which was now having her energy slowly  
sucked away. Would the others mount a rescue? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Usagi wakes up and tries to free herself  
and is unable to. Kokuten and Furea tell the others about the tale of  
Vortexina. Can the others rescue Usagi? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V:  
Ninja Warriors is:

"The Massive Energy Drain Begins. The Tale of The Evil Vortexina!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 10/24/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	16. 16 In Came Vortexina, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, Usagi was the target of  
Klax and Larin as they tried to kidnap her for their energy  
needs. Can the others rescue her? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 146: "The Massive Energy Drain Begins. The Tale of  
The Evil Vortexina!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was strapped to a machine that was sapping her energy.  
Usagi had fallen unconscious due to Larin hitting her and Larin  
vowed to pay Usagi back for biting her. It didn't take too long  
after Usagi had fallen unconscious for her to wake up again. She  
opened her eyes and she tried to remember what she was doing that  
she was in such a bind. She realized that she had been captured and  
that she had been strapped to a machine and the machine was draining  
her energy and also draining her psychic energy as well. Usagi felt  
weakened as the energy left her body. Larin walked up to Usagi and grabbed  
her chin and she spoke.

"You will pay for biting me! I have modified the machine to take a little  
more than just your normal energy. I plan on sucking your energy dry...  
completely!"

Larin told Usagi in a cold chilling tone. Usagi had never felt so desperate  
for help from anyone. Elsewhere, Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, Furea had been notified  
by Mamoru that Larin had successfully kidnapped Usagi and they all met at the  
Hikawa Shrine. Mamoru told the tale how Larin took Usagi. Kokuten and Furea  
told the others that Klax and Larin needed Usagi's energy to free another villain.

"So, she has been taken captive? Can we mount a rescue?"

Haruka asked.

"Not so fast, going in without a plan is dangerous. Not only that, Klax uses a  
portal network and I am sure Klax has changed the portal network so Furea and  
myself cannot enter again. However, Usagi is in grave danger!"

Kokuten explained.

"Then how do we rescue Usagi?"

Ami asked.

"We will need Otome's help to tap into the portal network to Klax's lair.  
However, if the wrong information is calculated into the computer, we could  
end up somewhere else entirely."

Furea explained.

"So, finding the portal first is important now and then rescuing Usagi."

Kokuten explained.

"So, why did they kidnap Usagi in the first place?"

Rei asked

"To free Vortexina..."

Furea answered. All eyes grew great big when Furea spoke the name Vortexina.

"Who is Vortexina and why kidnap Usagi in the first place?"

Luna asked.

"Vortexina is the wife of Klax and Usagi's energy is needed to free Vortexina.  
Long ago, Vortexina was sealed within an orb by a bunch of warriors like the  
Sailor Senshi like ourselves. Larin is the daughter of Klax and Vortexina and  
if Vortexina is freed, she will be very dangerous towards us and also Usagi.  
Usagi is a sweet loving girl who does not deserve such treatment."

Kokuten revealed the history of Vortexina.

"What now?"

Artemis asked.

"Usagi must be rescued soon before she dies! I can't believe this is happening  
again..."

Nissha spoke up. She had always shown the most concern for Usagi and always worried  
the most about Usagi's safety.

"We should go and get help from Otome to try to find a way into Klax's lair."

Taiyo suggested. Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea all turned to go to the Ninja  
Shrine to find a way into Klax's lair. Back at Klax's lair, Larin watched closely  
as the machine drained Usagi of her energy. Usagi mustered her strength so she  
could talk.

"Why do you want my energy so badly?"

Usagi asked. Larin gave an evil grin and she answered.

"Your energy is needed to free Vortexina... my mother and she is twice as dangerous  
than myself. Soon, my mother will be free and you will die as her sacrifice to her!"

Larin explained. Usagi looked surprised and desperate at the same time. Meanwhile,  
Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten and Furea arrived at the Ninja Shrine and spoke in unison...

"USAGI HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"

The worse was yet to come!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Otome uses her master computer to look for a portal  
to teleport into Klax's lair and the energy drain continues and Usagi grows even weaker.  
Then Vortexina is revived! Will Usagi die? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar V:  
Ninja Warriors is:

"The Energy Drain Continues, The Revival of Vortexina!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 10/31/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


	17. 17 In Came Vortexina, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar V, Usagi was abducted by  
Larin and she was strapped to a machine and her energy is  
being slowly drained away. Can the others rescue Usagi  
before it is too late? Stay there and find out!

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors  
Episode 147: "The Energy Drain Continues, The Revival of  
Vortexina!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a several months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery.' Thanks!

Kokuten, Furea, Nissha and Taiyo ran into the secret room and they  
spoke in unison and in great fear.

"USAGI HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"

Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea spoke in unison which surprised Otome  
and Ami at the same. Otome looked at them and spoke.

"Please calm down. You four being upset will not rescue Usagi any quicker.  
Please tell me what happened."

Otome told them. Nissha spoke up.

"Mamoru took Usagi to his apartment to keep her hidden and Larin came out  
of nowhere and abducted her."

Nissha reported. There was fear in her eyes and her concerns was for Usagi.  
Otome grew quiet and she spoke up.

"And Usagi was kidnapped because her energy is needed to revive Vortexina,  
the Wife of Klax."

Kokuten told Otome.

"I see... there must be a way to rescue then... yes?"

Otome asked.

"Yes, there is... however I am sure Klax has changed the location of the  
portal."

Furea answered Otome.

"Portals?"

Otome asked.

"Yes, Klax, Larin, Furea and myself used portals to get where we needed to  
go. We could access one of those portals... however, the portals change very  
frequently... it would be hard to locate one to enter Klax's lair."

Kokuten answered Otome. Otome looked very worried for Usagi.

"First things first, I must prepare the Solar Chamber for Usagi. Once she  
has been rescued... she should be placed in this chamber to save her life."

Otome revealed.

"No offense Otome... how can that Solar Chamber help Usagi?"

Nissha asked in an awkward tone.

"I had originally designed it to not only recharge your powers, plus also  
to preserve and save Usagi's life if something like this would happen."

Otome revealed.

"What will we do in the meantime while a portal is located?"

Taiyo asked.

"Sit back and relax and let Ami and myself locate a portal."

Otome told them. At Klax's lair, the machine took more of Usagi's energy.  
Usagi never felt so helpless. She did not know how long she had been held prisoner  
of Klax and Larin. She tried to use her psychic power, but she found that she was  
powerless to stop the machine on her own. Larin watched from the distance and her  
expression was cold as stone. Usagi shed tears because she could not do anything  
to free herself. The machine collected enough energy to revive Vortexina. Larin  
collected the energy in a bottle and presented it to Klax.

"Here sire, here is the energy."

Larin told him as she presented the bottle of energy to Klax.

"Good job. Larin, pour the bottle of energy on this Orb here. Let,  
my wife be revived once more!"

Klax told Larin and Larin poured the bottle of energy that was collected from  
Usagi and the energy caused the Orb to crack and Vortexina appeared. She had  
blue skin and was very tall. Her eyes were yellow-green color and she wore a  
black dress. She spoke to Klax.

"Klax, darling... I am freed! How was I freed?"

Vortexina asked.

"Larin here had captured a powerful Sun Soldier and strapped her to a machine  
and the machine took her energy. Then Larin presented the energy to Klax and  
he told me to revive you."

Larin reported to Vortexina.

"Good job Larin, you have failed me in the past, however I thank you for freeing  
me. However, the Master Ninja Demon is still sealed and we will need more energy  
from this Usagi to free him!"

Vortexina spoke to Larin and revealed about the true evil named Master Ninja Demon.  
back at the Ninja Shrine, all the Senshi had gathered. Haruka and Michiru looked  
at the place with amazement. After hours of searching for a portal, they still had  
not located a portal. Can they locate one before it is too late? Stay tuned and find  
out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Otome and Ami continue to locate a portal to Klax's  
lair and once they find one, the other Sun Soldiers launch a daring rescue and encounter  
Larin, Klax, and Vortexina. Can they rescue Usagi before it is too late? The next episode  
of Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is:

"Operation: Rescue Moon Bunny! The Sun Soldiers Breaks In!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 11/08/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.


End file.
